<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the dawn come up like thunder by robotboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773983">the dawn come up like thunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy'>robotboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pilot with a different kind of death wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Bodhi Rook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star Wars Drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the dawn come up like thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the tumblr prompt <a href="https://r0b0tb0y.tumblr.com/post/644059064896192512/in-fact-i-kind-of-love-this-idea-now-send-me-a">send a Star Wars crackship and I’ll write a pitch</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>‘Take what you want,’ the pilot couldn’t hide the tremor in his voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Din hesitated. He’d never liked ship-jackings, but neither did Imperial flyboys. This one was strange. A different kind of death-wish in those dark eyes. ‘Why?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘It’s already stolen,’ he shrugged. A wry crinkle hooked his cheek. ‘Are you gonna kill me?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Will I need to?’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The pilot shook his head. ‘No.’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Din’s hand lashed out to catch the long, fidgeting fingers that irritated his peripheral vision. A soft gasp.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Come with us,</em> a braver thief would have asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Alright,</em> a braver pilot would have answered.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>